Waking Dream
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Mornings are magic for Merrill. Especially when she wakes up like this.


Every morning of Merrill's life is magic.

It used to be that she would groan and complain to herself, dragging her tired form from the bedroll she had found th previous morning, or from the old and worn bed that she had in the Alienage, one that she often awoke to find her bed companion to be rats laying at her feet.

But now her bed companion is the most beautiful woman in the whole of the world, and she looks forwards to mornings and nights, when Hawke is the first things she sees as she opens her eyes, the last as she closes them.

The luxury of Hightown tends to be an ill fit for such a modest and simple girl who grew up in the forests, but she can't deny how much the comfort of such a wonderful place to call home is. Of how soft their bed is, of how wonderful the dresses Leandra buys her are. I fonly it didn't come with Hawke's neighbors who took things much too far, it would be perfect.

Not that she can live in the city by itself, she would go quite mad if she never left the walls. But between tending ot the garden with Hawke, and taking trips to the Wounded Coast and Sundermount, it feels just right.

And the naked woman beside her in bed didn't hurt things at all. Not one bit.

Merrill turned in their bed, smiling as she saw Hawke's still sleeping form, gentle little snores coming from her mouth as she slept blissfully. She knew that she should leave Hawke alone, that her lover was probably exhaused from all of her adventures. But shed couldn't help it.

She leaned in and gave Hawke a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a sleepy mumble from her lover, but wasn't pushed away. Raven black bangs fell into her eyes, and Merrill giggled. Even when she slept, Hawke looked absolutely divine. Surely the Creators had crafted her with their own hands, with so much care and love, to make such a wonderful being.

Merrill didn't need to pull the sheets away from Hawke to know everything that was waiting for her. They had slept with one another so many times, curled up here she could tell everything that was ready and waiting for her to claim it.

That was certainly another benefit of mornings and evenings. Not to mention rarer afternoon encounters, baths, alleyways, closets and changing rooms in clothing shops. Before she had met Isabela, she never would have believed such a drive could exist, and before she had met Hawke she could never have believe she herself could have that sort of drive for love. But now it was always present, always waiting for her to want it and either take it or be taken.

And now it was here, even if Hawke wasn't awake for it. Surely she wouldn't mind if she took advantage of her restful and submissive state, as many times as she had done likewise to Merrill.

Leaning down, she petted the few soft hairs of Hawke's womanhood, making the other woman shudder in her sleep and subconciously open her legs a little further. Even in her dreams, Hawke was aware of her approaching pleasure, silently begging for it as her thighs grew wet.

And Merrill was all to happy to oblige her.

Smiling and taking Hawke in her arms, Merrill began a stronger, gentler caress of her lover's sex, giggling as it grew damp and ready. A soft moan escaped Hawke's lips, groaning in her sleep.

That soft little nub of pleasure grew in blood and lust, making Merrill giggle again and touch it specially, earning another moan of sleepy desire. Hawke's most sensitive point, the one thing that drove her to be submissive.

Giving her lower lips one last caress with her finger tips, Merrill plunged them down and into Hawke, two fingers at a time. Hawke moaned in her sleep, spreading her legs slightly so that she could take Merrill even deeper. It was amazing how second nature love and sex was to her when it came to Merrill, something they were both very grateful for.

Soon after she slid a third finger inside, and Hawke cried out, eyes still shut tight. What was that she said? Three fingers or go home? Hawke was always begging for rough sex and, while this wasn't exactly rough by her standards, seemed plenty for the moment.

Her thumb touched that ltitle numb, and it answered her with a loving stream of wetness, lubricating her fingers deeper inside of her lover until they went as far as they could. Letting Hawke rest a moment, Merrill then began sliding them back and forth, making Hawke wetter and wetter. Her moans from her sleep grew louder and more intense, until Merrill was quite sure she would wake the neighbors, not to mention Leandra.

Well, if she was going to wake them in any case, she might as well give her Hawke something to scream about.

She slid her fingers back and out of Hawke, smiling at her protesting moan even as she slept. How either of them ever slept through such was a mystery, but it just made Merrill smile. What she had planned next would be enough to wake anyone.

Throwing back the covers, Merrill basked in her lover's body. Breasts so large she needed a more sturdy breastband than anyone else Merrill knew, except maybe Isabela. And the peaks of the creamy skin were hard as rocks, begging to be sucked.

Somehow she resisted the call of her nipples, and instead slipped down between Hawke's legs, admiring how wet she had made her lover, not to mention how swollen her clit. Rubbing it more, she could see it clench in want of whatever was providing such stimulation. Something she would gladly provide.

She moved her mouth closer, hot breath against wet skin. Hawke squirmed, spreading her legs further. She hadn't believed it possible, but she grew more wet, her nipples even harder. Moving a finger down, she gentle caressed Hawke's smaller opening. It wasn't wet, but it was loose and ready if she wanted it. How tempting, the call to slide a finger or two up Hawke's arse, to truly make her love submissive. Surely she could take it, considering the size of the toys she had allowed Merrill to put up there before.

No longer able to resist temptation, Merrill took Hawke's swollen clit into her mouth. Hawke cried out as the soaked nub was pleasured, eyes fluttering open in the heat of the moment.

"Maker's breath." She whispered as she awoke to pleasure. "Merrill, I... don't stop, love. Please don't stop."

The absolute pathetic plea in her voice made Merrill give in, three fingers easily sliding in, much to Hawke's enjoyment. Her moans only grew louder, and it made Merrill's heart flutter to know that she was in complete control.

"Oh god. Merrill-"

Her words were cut off by an abrupt squeal as two fingers wrapped around her nipple, tweaking the rock hard peak to their own contentment. Her ability to multitask had come in handy so many times in their love life, as now Hawke had so much pleasure she physically couldn't deal with it. Her hips jerked forward, moans coming from her mouth, loud and hard. She was going to orgasm, and soon. But first, Merrill had to own her.

Taking her fingers from her nipples, Merrill exchanged them to slide up Hawke's arse. She cried out loudly, but only moaned encouragement for Merrill to fuck her harder, a task she followed to the letter. Hawke loved having toys and fingers up there almost as much as Merrill did, something that delighted them both greatly. For a moment there was only the first finger, but a second was soon there. Both of her lovely, lovely holes were being filled, and that aroused Merrill almost as much as it did her lover.

Hawke's moans grew louder, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as pleasure took her. Her hands moved up, one toying with her sensitive nipples while the other pushed Merrill's head down. An orgasm ripped violently through her, forced and against her will, though not that she tried to fight it in any way.

But it wasn't enough to satisfy Merrill, who contiuned at it as wave after wave of wonderful orgasms took her lover. Again and again Hawke cried out her name in a moment of heated pleasure, until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed Merrill's names as hot ecstasy, hips jerking forward as she squirted in Merrill's mouth. How wonderful her lover tasted, like wind and water in the autumn. How amazing it was that she could give so much pleasure that Hawke's sex literally couldn't contain it any longer.

Knowing what she could do, Merrill took Hawke's juices in her mouth and removed her fingers from her holes, crawling up her human mistress. Eventually Hawke pried her eyes open, big and black instead of their normal blue. Merrill opened her mouth to show the white, thick squirt Hawke had given her. Then she closed it again, ensuring Hawke was watching, and made swallowed it deep.

Hawke groaned at that taking Merrill in her arms and kissing her deeply, tounges sliding against one another. She had learned that from Isabela, how much lovers delighted in you swallowing what their bodies gave to you in the heat of passion.

"How was that, Ma Vhenan?" Merrill giggled, licking her lips of Hawke's juices.

"That... was amazing." Hawke shooik her head, smiling. "What a wonderful way to wake up, my sweet little minx."

Merrill giggled again, laying her head on Hawke's chest. What a wonderful, magical way to start their morning. And so long as their was another morning on the horizon and Hawke in her bed, nothing in the world scared her.


End file.
